


My Sun, Moon, and Stars

by sharktrash



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i tried i really did, me and fred have talked about these two so much this does not even begin to scrape the surface, this is so short bYE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharktrash/pseuds/sharktrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin manages to trip in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sun, Moon, and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Fire Emblem!! This was just a silly outline I wrote yesterday but Fred insisted I finish it for Odin Birth™ so here I am.

They were on their way to meet up with Corrin per Lord Leo’s request. They’d been trudging through the snow for a few hours and Odin had fallen behind.

“Niles! Hinder your pace for a moment!” Niles stopped and turned around to face Odin as he ran to catch up, only to be met with the full force of the dark mage as he tripped, knocking them both over.

They laid in the snow for a few moments before Odin sat up on Niles’ stomach. They looked each other in the eye before bursting into a fit of laughter. Soft flakes began to drift down from the sky.

After the laughter had died down, Niles reached up and brushed the back of his hand against Odin’s face. Odin leaned into Niles’ touch, his face warm against Niles’ cold hands. Odin swept the hair from Niles’ eye and cupped his cheek in his hand.

“You’re more beautiful than the sun and moon combined, than any star in the sky,” Niles sat up slowly and gently kissed Odin on the lips. 

“We should get going,” he whispered. Odin stood up and pulled Niles to his feet. As they walked towards the Ice Tribe village, their hands intertwined, only to part when they reached their destination.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr and twitter @eggtadpoles if you wanna talk to me!! I always up for talking about AUs and headcanons.


End file.
